Una Noche
by Niveneh
Summary: Se dice que si pasas esta noche junto a la persona que amas, su amor perdurará para siempre. ¿Será cierto? Kagome lo averiguará... RR pleaase!


**Una Noche **

**Por: Meiko Akiyama**

La tranquilidad era palpable aquella noche. La luna nueva le daba un toque reflexivo, íntimo y único. La luz de las estrellas bañaba el firmamento. Un escenario simplemente perfecto para las parejas de enamorados, que ya empezaban a dejarse ver. A los pies de los árboles, a la orilla del río; abrazados uno del otro. Como si el mundo sólo fuera de ellos, como si nada importara. 

-Un escenario muy dulce, ¿no te parece Kagome?- preguntó Sango a su amiga, mientras ambas contemplaban a las parejas escabullirse entre las sombras, desapareciendo de la vista de cualquier curioso. 

-Sí que lo es…- admitió la joven, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dirigiendo luego una mirada a Shippo, quien se había quedado dormido junto a la fogata- y hay más de lo habitual…-

-Es que hoy es una noche muy especial…- 

-¿Una noche especial? ¿A qué refiere, Kaede-sama?- indagó Sango a la recién llegada. 

-Es la primera noche de luna nueva luego de las cosechas…- comenzó la anciana mientras se sentaba frente a ellas-… y la creencia popular dice que si pasas la noche junto a tu enamorado… su amor perdurará por siempre…- 

-¿Perdurará por siempre?- la voz del monje Miroku se dejó escuchar, éste sonaba muy ilusionado ante la idea-… ¿quiere decir que esta noche los jóvenes consumarán su amor enternamente? ¿Y no habrá alguien en esta aldea que quiera consumar su amor conmigo? 

La reacción de Sango no se hizo esperar. En cuestión de segundos, la cara de Miroku estaba dándole un hermoso beso al piso de madera.

-¿Siempre tiene usted que ser tan pervertido?- preguntó ella, visiblemente sonrosada del enojo. 

-No se preocupe Sango-chan, que siempre habrá un poco de mi amor especialmente para usted…- luego de terminar esta frase, el monje se encontraba fuera de la cabaña, cortesía de la fuerte patada de la exterminadora. 

-¡Pervertido!- inquirió la muchacha, sentándose nuevamente frente a Kagome y Kaede- aún no comprendo cómo puede un monje precisamente, ser tan pervertido y lujurioso…- 

-Pero eso quiere decir que hoy será una noche de… de… de… orgía sexual? – indagó Kagome en voz baja, muy sonrojada por usar aquellas últimas palabras.

Kaede sonrió ante el sonrojo de Kagome y negó lentamente con la cabeza. 

-Sólo a Miroku-sama se le ocurre pensar esas cosas. Es simplemente pasar la noche juntos, uno al lado del otro… y con eso basta para que su amor perdure para siempre…- les narró ella, con cierto aire romántico. 

-¿Pero aún así no hay ninguna que quiera entregarle su amor a este pobre Monje?- se dejó escuchar la voz de Miroku desde fuera. 

Sango se puso de pie, y se dirigió hacia fuera de la cabaña. En pocos minutos, ya había una acalorada discusión entre ella y Miroku. Kaede y Kagome simplemente se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente. En mitad de la discusión, Kaede se levantó y se excusó ante Kagome, diciendo que estaba cansada e iba a dormir. 

Kagome lanzó un suspiro cuando se hubo quedado sola. Tan sólo Shippo, quien se encontraba en el país de los sueños desde hace rato y la pequeña Kirara le hacían compañía. Instó a Kirara a acercarse, ésta enseguida saltó a su regazo. "Una noche sólo para los enamorados…" aquella idea no le abandonaba. 

-Lo más seguro es que si se lo comento se burle de mí… ¿no crees?- preguntó a Kirara, quien la miraba fijamente como si la entendiera-… además, seguramente si sabe de esta noche, está recordándola a "ella". Porque no la ha olvidado… puedo sentirlo en su mirada… ¿por qué?- suspiró con tristeza- ¿por qué no la ha olvidado? Ella le ha hecho tanto daño, ha provocado que le lastimen, ha intentado matarlo ella misma. Y él sigue amándola… ¿Por qué  a los ojos de él, ella no es mala? 

Un movimiento de Kirara hizo que parara su monólogo. Kirara saltó de su regazo y quedó justo frente a ella. Le miraba fijamente, como incitándola a que hiciera algo. Kagome se puso de pie, algo sorprendida. Era como si Kirara estuviera tratando de decirle algo. "¿Lo quieres? Pues ve con él…" Contuvo la respiración por unos segundos. ¿Acaso…? Luego negó con lentitud. Pero algo en la mirada de Kirara le hizo sentirse obligada a cumplir aquella silenciosa demanda. Aquel deseo secreto que había provenido desde su propio interior. Tomó al animalito entre sus brazos y le lanzó en el aire dos veces. Luego le dio un beso en su frente y la depositó en el suelo. Salió de allí decidida. Caminó junto a Miroku y Sango, que entre sus propios insultos y discusiones ni siquiera la determinaron. A medida que ella se fue alejando, escuchó menos gritos… y más silencio. Sonrió ampliamente, sin voltearse a ver. 

-Que pasen una buena noche…- les deseó a ambos en voz alta. 

Caminó lentamente a través de la vereda. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero las parejas ni siquiera parecían determinarla. Al contrario, parecían absortas en su propio mundo de caricias y besos. Bajó la mirada algo desilusionada. ¿Dónde podría estar él? Llevaba caminando varios minutos sin ningún resultado. ¿Acaso no era su destino encontrarlo esta noche? ¿Precisamente "esta" noche? Soltó una leve risita. Ella nunca había sido una chica crédula. A pesar de que todo lo ocurrido en su vida no fuera "normal". Jamás había sido de esas que se creen historias o leyendas venidos de los cuentos de hadas. ¿Por qué esta vez era diferente? ¿Por qué sentía que si encontraba a Inu-Yasha aquel mito se cumpliría? Tal vez necesitaba algo en qué atar sus vaga ilusiones. Algo para que su corazón siguiera latiendo… latiendo y viviendo sólo para él. 

Sin darse cuenta, había quedado frente a ese árbol. Ese que era el árbol sagrado de su templo. Ese árbol en donde había visto a Inu-Yasha por primera vez. Miles de sentimientos cruzaron por su corazón. Aquel majestuoso árbol le transmitía incomprendidas sensaciones. Se acercó con lentitud y colocó su mano sobre el tronco. Cerró sus ojos y escuchó. Era como si escuchara el palpitar del árbol. Como si ambos corazones fueran al mismo ritmo. De repente, escuchó un leve ruido en las ramas del árbol. Subió la mirada, y entre las sombras trató de buscar algún rostro conocido.

-¿Inu-Yasha?- le llamó ella con insistencia, esperanzada que pudiera tratarse de él. 

-¿Se puede saber qué quieres?- fue la brusca respuesta, luego de varios minutos de llamarlo incesantemente. 

-Es que yo… ¿no puedes bajar?- insistió Kagome una vez más-… el hablar así contigo es un tanto… ¿impersonal? ¿Inu-Yasha?

-…- 

-¿Inu-Yasha?- pero una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de la situación. Y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a eso. Lanzó un hondo suspiro. "Lo siento, pero no me dejas opción…"

-…Abajo…!- exclamó finalmente. Casi al instante, Inu-Yasha cayó de la copa del árbol, en medio de una estruendosa caída. 

A los pocos minutos se reincorporó, y le lanzó una mirada inconforme. 

-¿Tenías que hacer eso?- preguntó, visiblemente enojado. Kagome no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Su apariencia humana le daba un toque más accesible para ella. Sobre todo cuando posaba sobre ella sus negros ojos, que dejaban de tener esa frialdad cotidiana. Para tener un toque más dulce, más profundo. 

-No me dejaste otra opción…- ella se encogió de hombros, apartando levemente su mirada. Se sentía vulnerable cuando le miraba a los ojos. 

-Como sea…- dijo mientras se sentaba bajo las raíces del árbol y cerrada los ojos- ¿para qué querías hablarme?

-Yo sólo… yo…- ella tomó aire, y lo contempló por unos segundos. Lucía tan hermoso, tan imperturbable. Tan… para ella. Ignorando los fuertes latidos de su corazón, se sentó a su lado-… sólo quería verte…-

-Verme… ¿a mí?- él abrió los ojos, tan sólo para contemplarla a su lado. La poca luz que existía dibujaba delicadamente las facciones de Kagome, a sus ojos lucía hermosa, perfecta. 

Kagome asintió en silencio. Nuevamente, sólo escuchaba los incesantes latidos de su corazón. Lo amaba, y estaba muy segura de ello. Lo supo desde ese día… en que le pidió permanecer a su lado. 

-Pues debes tener una razón para querer verme…- comentó Inu-Yasha, en un fallido intento por recobrar la frialdad en su voz. 

-Esa es mi razón: "querer" verte…- incluso se sorprendió ella misma ante la seguridad de sus palabras. 

Luego de la 'aclaración' de la joven, se produjo un largo y tendido silencio entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos parecía muy entusiasmado de querer proseguir aquella conversación. 

Kagome lanzó otro suspiro. Con disimulo volteó su mirada hacia él. Lucía tan diferente con esa apariencia humana. Con aquel aspecto tan dulce. Sin embargo, de nuevo clavó su mirada al suelo. Porque de nada le valía admirar algo que nunca le pertenecería. Cada segundo transcurrido, ella rogaba que el corazón de Inu-Yasha se alejara de Kykio. Que no pensara más en ella. Estaba empezando a resignarse, a simplemente aceptar que eso jamás ocurriría. 

"Jamás podrás corresponderme" pensó ella con tristeza en su mirada "jamás podrás verme como la ves a ella. Será siempre el amor de tu vida ¿no es así? Porque lo que yo soy para ti… es quizás una amiga y nada más. ¿amor? ¿Para qué sentir amor por mí? No vale la pena pensar siquiera en ello…" bajó la mirada nuevamente. 

-¿En serio sólo querías verme?- preguntó el hanyou.

-Sí… sólo eso…- suspiró ella quedando nuevamente en silencio. 

Inu-Yasha la contempló por segunda vez en toda la noche. Kagome se encontraba mirando las estrellas fijamente. Lucía tan reflexiva… y a la vez tan triste. Inevitablemente le invadía un sentimiento de culpa. Cada parte de su ser se estremecía de pensar en su rostro ensombrecido, en lágrimas brotando de sus mejillas. Y que fuera por su causa. Porque ella no le estaba pidiendo nada… "tan sólo déjame permanecer a tu lado" aquella frase le mutilaba tanto el alma. Él no merecía aquel trato… ella no merecía sacrificarse sin recibir nada a cambio. No por él…

-Perdón…- pronunció él finalmente en un susurro. 

Ella se estremeció… y casi sintió que esa palabra tan sólo la había escuchado en su mente. De todo el deseo reprimido que tenía. Pero al voltearse y ver sus ojos, pudo entender que no lo había imaginado. 

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué perdón?- preguntó ella, algo confusa. 

Esa pregunta tan sencilla, pero que él se trabó con sus propias palabras. Se negaba a articular sonido. ¿Por qué pedirle perdón? Eran demasiadas cosas… demasiados sentimientos como para poder expresarlos. Él no era nada experto en este tipo de situaciones. Sus conocimientos se reducían a cero cuando se trataba de mujeres. Que le preguntaras sobre artes marciales, demonios y peleas… pero que nadie le indagara sobre cómo comportarse ante una chica, porque salía perdiendo y por mucho. 

-Por… por… por todo…- comentó finalmente, mientras se perdía en los ojos llorosos de Kagome. ¿Ella estaba llorando? "¡Rayos!" pensó, eso sólo agravaba la situación. Cada nueva lágrima acrecentaba sus sentimientos de culpa. 

-Inu-Yasha…- ella inevitablemente se acercó hasta él. Ambos se encontraban en una situación comprometedora. Si Sango, Miroku o Shippou les llegaran a ver de ese modo. Kagome se estremeció al sentir la respiración del hanyou tan cerca suyo. Y sus ojos, lucían tan hermosos esta noche. Una noche en la que dejaban de ser tan fríos y distantes. En que sus pupilas se llenaban de una calidez indescriptible. "¿Y si por una vez, me olvido de todo a mi alrededor?" pensó ella. "Sólo pido… sólo pido sentir…" 

"Cuando una linda chica se te acerca, tú sólo déjate llevar Inu-Yasha. Deja que ese terco corazón tuyo trabaje finalmente y no reprimas sentimientos. No importa si lo que sientas te parezca absurdo, créeme, merece la pena vivirlo" en su momento se burló de ese consejo de Miroku. Pero ahora le resultaba tan cercano, tan real. Tan acertado, tal vez el monje no fuera un simple hablador cuando estos asuntos se trataba. ¿Qué era lo que sentía justo en este momento? Rozar los labios de la joven, no importaba que su rostro estuviera teñido de sufrimiento, no importaba si sólo duraba unos minutos, como decía Miroku, tal vez merecía vivirse. Sin demasiados preámbulos, el hanyou tomó algo torpemente a la joven entre sus brazos y aspiró su aroma. Ese aroma que le hizo despertar de su sueño eterno. Ese aroma que le recordaba muchísimas veces a Kikyo. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche era simplemente el dulce y puro aroma de Kagome. Un aroma que deseaba aspirar ya hacer suyo para ¿siempre? No importaba si era para siempre, tan sólo deseaba aspirarlo… por esta noche. 

Si Kagome estaba impactada por tener el rostro del hanyou hundido en su cuello… su corazón explotó con el siguiente movimiento de Inu-Yasha. Ella había estado preparada para peleas, discusiones e incluso pensaba que diría "¡Abajo!" un sin número de veces esta noche. Pero cuando el hanyou posó con una desesperación desenfrenada sus labios sobre los propios… sintió su corazón llegar al éxtasis. Sus ojos se cerraron en ese primer beso… ese beso con el que toda chica sueña. El primer beso de amor. Cuando dejas de ver, dejas de sentir y escuchar… tan sólo sobrevive a ese clímax los latidos de ambos corazones que parecen fundirse en uno solo. Cuando la única magia existente es la que parece envolverte a ti y al ser amado. Es ése el momento que siempre se quiere recordar con cariño. 

Al romperse la magia y separar sus labios… ella demoró en normalizar su respiración. Le miró fijamente, y muy sonrojada. Hubieron unos tensos minutos de silencio, pero fueron aplacados por una dulce y sincera sonrisa de la joven, que se acercó con cuidado al hanyou. 

-Kagome yo….- pero la joven colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Luego negó con la cabeza, mientras se colocaba en el pecho de Inu-Yasha. 

-No digas nada…- le pidió ella, cerrando sus ojos-… tan sólo quedémonos así… por esta noche…- 

-Pero… es que yo…-

-Sé muy bien que mañana será lo mismo Inu-Yasha…- ella rozó la mejilla de él con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que se estremeciera; el cuerpo de ella le transmitía una calidez intensa y extasiante-… que todo será como siempre… eso no puedo cambiarlo de modo que ni lo intentaré. Tan sólo te pido que permanezcas a mi lado… por esta noche. 

-Yo… es que yo…-

-Sé que la amarás siempre y que no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…- sonrió amargamente y apartando de nuevo la vista-… sólo te pido esta noche… sólo esta noche…- 

-Yo… yo quisiera… yo quisiera…- él la miró, aspiró de nuevo ese aroma tan delicioso. "…quisiera amarte a ti…" añoró muy dentro de sí. ¿Podría amarla? Aquel beso le transmitió nuevas sensaciones y deseos. ¿Llegar a amarla? ¿Tanto como amó a…? No, aquello era diferente. Y mencionar su nombre ni siquiera venía al caso, era como si nombrarla trajera desolación. De alguna manera sentía que su presencia siempre ensombrecería su vida. Como si ella hubiera vuelto de la muerte tan sólo para señalarlo, para recordarle que jamás podría ser plenamente feliz. Con suavidad se inclinó y besó la frente de la joven. Él sonrió al observar sus mejillas sonrosadas… tenía ese aire de inocencia que tanto le encantaba. 

Las primeras luces del alba hicieron que Kagome apretara sus párpados con fuerza. Lanzó un ligero bostezo y se reincorporó. 

-Hasta que despertaste…- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que enseguida reconoció como la de Inu-Yasha. Se volteó sonriente hasta él… para comprobar que su cambio ya se había efectuado. Su apariencia humana había desaparecido y ante ella se encontraba el orgulloso hanyou otra vez. Mantuvo la sonrisa y caminó hasta él. 

-Buenos días Inu-Yasha…- le dijo con dulzura. 

-Buenos días…- le respondió él, mientras lanzaba un leve suspiro y le hacía ademán para que la siguiera-… vámonos ya… tengo muchísima hambre ¿sabes?

-Ay tranquilízate Inu-Yasha…- sonrió Kagome-… seguro Kaede-sama preparó un rico desayuno…- a pesar que esa fuera una conversación muy cotidiana entre ambos, sentía que algo no estaba bien. Lo de anoche ¿realmente sucedió? ¿Acaso fue un sueño? No… porque ella había despertado bajo el árbol… entonces ¿había pasado la noche con Inu-Yasha?

-Inu-Yasha…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Anoche… yo… tú… eh…- un ardor encendió sus mejillas, no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar o qué preguntar.

-Te quedaste dormida poco después de…- el hanyou tomó aire y sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza-…recostarte… caíste en un sueño profundo y no quise despertarte. Lucías realmente cansada…- 

"Entonces… ocurrió… realmente pasamos esa noche juntos… él y yo…" pensó ella, muy feliz. Y a la vez muy ingenua por creer en semejante leyenda. Pero el tan sólo ser crédula le hacía sentirse demasiado feliz como para preocuparse. 

-Pero si aquí están…- comentó Sango, saliendo a su encuentro, junto con Miroku y Shippou-… ¿en dónde han estado metidos toda la noche? 

-Kagome se quedó dormida al pie del árbol y lucía tan cansada que no quise moverla para no despertarla…- fue la tajante y convincente respuesta de Inu-Yasha, sin dejar lugar a las dudas o preguntas. Kagome se sintió aliviada por no tener que rendir explicaciones. 

-Entonces… ustedes ¿han pasado la noche juntos?- preguntó Sango, algo sorprendida y esbozando una sonrisa, puesto que ella también escuchó la historia narrada por Kaede. 

-Me quedé arriba del árbol… vigilando a Kagome… puede decirse que sí…- comentó Inu-Yasha, pero algo extrañado por el tono de voz que usó Sango- ¿algún problema con eso? 

-Para nada… para nada…- sonrió ella mientras hacía un guiño a Kagome, quien comprendía perfectamente lo que decían los ojos de su amiga. 

-¿Qué tanto se traen entre manos?- preguntó un ya muy enojado Inu-Yasha. 

-Tranquilízate Inu-Yasha… no tienes que pensar que el mundo está contra ti…- comentó filosóficamente Miroku. 

-Ojalá se cumpla lo que dice la leyenda…- le susurró Sango a Kagome. 

-Espero que también se cumpla para ti…- cuando vio el sonrojo sobre las mejillas de Sango, notó que sus sospechas sí eran acertadas, después de todo. 

-¡Deja de decir tantas tonteras Miroku! ¿Y qué tanto murmuran ustedes dos? ¡¡Exijo saberlo!!- exclamó Inu-Yasha, ya muy enojado. 

-Eres un cabeza dura Inu-Yasha… ¿por qué todo te lo tomas tan personal?- comentó Shippou, iniciando así una acalorada discusión entre los tres, que era observada por dos sonrientes Sango y Kagome. 

Kagome llevó su mano a sus labios, y los rozó por varios segundos. Sí, después de todo, había sido real. Tal vez no estarían juntos enseguida y por toda la eternidad. Pero se conformaba con sentir que había ahora una pequeña puerta abierta para ella… en el corazón de su hanyou. Una puerta que se había abierto… aquella noche. 

_"Sobre el agua del mar, tibia claridad que vi por mi calle pasar. _

_Sin saber qué hacer, si sentir o pensar… _

_Sólo que aún hoy, sigo aún, aún hoy_

_Sigo atándome, atándome a ti. _

_Aún hoy, mi amor, te doy… _

_Mi cuerpo con alma, se esconde del sol. _

_De noche se escapa, aún hoy… te doy_

_Mi cuerpo con alma, aún hoy, aún… _

_Y sentir sin pensar_

_Sólo que aún hoy, sigo aún, aún hoy…_

_Sigo amándote, amándote a ti… _

_Aún hoy, mi amor, aún hoy…_

_Dos cuerpos con alma, se esconden del sol. _

_De noche de escapan, de noche se dan…_

_Los cuerpos las almas, aún hoy…  _

_Sólo que aún hoy, sigo aún, aún hoy…_

_Sigo amándote, amándote a ti…_

**FIN**

**Notas de Autora: weno, mi segundo fanfic de Inu-Yasha. Debo admitir que cuando lo comencé tenía ideas muy claras para este fanfic… pero conforme pasó el tiempo aquellas ideas se fueron deformando y luego ya ni sabía cómo terminarlo. Sin embargo, se lo prometí a mi hermanita de regalo de cumpleaños (tan buena hermana que soy jeje) y pues me obligué a terminarlo. El final está medio raro y sin mayores conclusiones por eso ^^UU**

**Se aceptan reviews, para contacto: mei_akiyama@yahoo.com **

**Inu-Yasha no me pertenece (ya quisiera… Sessho-chan sería mío de salida jeje) sino a Rumiko-sensei. Y la canción usada al final del fanfic es interpretada por Alejandro Sanz & The Corrs ****ß**** no sé si se escribe así, perdón T.T**


End file.
